


星

by RainyRain123



Series: Sayonara no Natsu project [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyRain123/pseuds/RainyRain123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanya enam kilometer, tapi Levi merasa sudah mengayuh sepeda selamanya. [Levihan, au, drabble] #5</p>
            </blockquote>





	星

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama. I take nothing except pleasure from making this fic.
> 
> Note: au, drabble. Ini cerita kelima yang saya buat berdasarkan lagu Sayonara no Natsu milik Aoi Teshima. Segala kesamaan kalimat, ide, dan plot hanya kebetulan semata. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca!

**星**

(Stars)

_a LeviHan fanfiction_

* * *

 

Bintang senja baru saja muncul di langit abu-abu saat Levi menggenjot pedal sepeda dengan sangat tergesa. Lebih cepat, lebih cepat. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal lain sekarang. Pekerjaannya di ladang sejauh enam kilometer dari rumah tidak pernah terasa seberat dan sejauh hari ini. Bahkan penjelasan tetangga yang menghampirinya sebelum seluruh pekerjaan selesai tidak dia dengar sampai habis. Karena Levi tahu dia ditunggu dan kehabisan waktu. Seseorang menunggunya sekarang. Dia harus pulang.

Puncak gubuk kecil yang mencuat buram dari langit senjakala akhirnya memenuhi pandangan. Levi tidak sanggup lagi. Dia turun dari sepeda tanpa peduli rodanya masih berputar. Terhuyung-huyung, sepeda tua yang jadi satu-satunya benda mewah miliknya terkapar begitu saja di tanah, tidak dia gubris. Dia lanjut berlari, merasa kagok dan kaku. Lalu dari rumahnya yang berpelita kecil, dia mendengar tangisan.

Levi terlambat.

Dia geming. Tangisan itu kembali terdengar, menelusup pelan di telinga layaknya lagu musim panas. Dia terlambat. Dia gagal. Dia hanya ingin hilang dari bumi, dihantam bintang jatuh, atau lari sampai kehabisan napas. Tangisan itu makin menggema, terutama saat seorang gadis berambut hitam membuka pintu rumahnya dan menyuruhnya masuk dalam diam. Kaki Levi terasa seperti jeli. Lunak. Dan saat memasuki rumah dengan cahaya remang itu, dia baru sadar dadanya sesak.

Rumahnya hangat, penuh wangi yang samar-samar. Dia pandangi perabotan yang tidak seberapa di ruangan kecil itu. Satu-satunya kursi yang ada diduduki oleh orang yang tadi memanggilnya masuk. Dan di samping kursi itu, menghimpit dinding, ada ranjang kecil yang ditempati seseorang. Levi menahan napas.

“Selamat datang, Ayah.”

Hanji tersenyum, meski gurat-gurat lelah masih ada di wajah. Di tangannya, terbungkus kain berwarna persik pucat, ada sumber suara tangis yang tadi Levi dengar. Levi mendekat dan melihat wajah mungil mengintip dari celah di antara tumpukan kain, agaknya merasa nyaman dengan kehangatan Hanji. Mereka tidak marah. Meski Levi terlambat untuk jadi yang pertama kali menggendong anaknya, mereka tidak marah.

“Mikasa membantuku. Aku masih takut melihat, tapi Mikasa bilang dia laki-laki. Dia punya seluruh wajahku dan tangisannya mirip dengan gerutuanmu, ya. Kau mau lihat, Ayah?”

 _Ayah .._. Levi telah menjadi ayah!

Bintang senja di angkasa mulai memanggil teman-temannya, menerangi jalan di malam akhir musim panas. Sepeda yang teronggok di tanah tidak pernah keberatan saat Levi lebih memilih menimang buntalan hidup yang lucu itu ketimbang dirinya.

End


End file.
